


New Beginnings

by echohome205



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echohome205/pseuds/echohome205
Summary: A major event leaves Delia completely devastated, she must try to pick up the pieces and make a better life for herself, and the one person who depends on her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, so this is really my first attempt at writing a multi chapter story, anything longer than 2000 words really, please be kind, feel free to comment, gonna start out slow, but i just want to flesh out the story as much as i can. Also, this really doesnt follow any story line from the show, im just using the characters (they are not mine) Hope you like it. Thanks guys and gals

Delia Busby could always smell blood now, the metallic taste in the back of her throat, coating her tongue as if she might have bitten it; to stop crying, to feel something other than the numbing buzz that had inhabited her body. Her limbs felt heavy, like they were made out of lead. The energy it took just to move, or stop herself from thinking about the events of the last fortnight were almost too much, but she had to be strong. For her, for them both.

She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves.

The darkness she found there was tinged with red, faint at first, like a silk scarf, blowing in the breeze, long glowing tendrils, becoming vibrant, thicker, her heart racing, she opened her mouth to call her name, but nothing came out. She could still smell blood, it surrounded her, like she was swimming in it. She looked around, hoping to see anything in the dim light that the red flowing tendrils were giving off, a silhouette, a hand reaching for hers.

The air was cold, Delia's skin prickled, she hadn't noticed the clammy cold sweat that had broken out over her forehead making her hair stick, her vision partially obstructed, she blindly swept her hand to the side, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

The brunette had never liked the dark, as a child she would often wake up in the middle of the night, frozen with fear, as an adult she tried to hide her phobia as best she could. Everything bad always happened in the dark. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind.

Suddenly, a light shone from the corner of the room, blinding, brilliant white, Delia's eyes squinted, her hand raising immediately, trying to shield some of the brightness. Wanting to find the source the brunette stepped closer to the light, her eyes still half closed.

"Gwen?" Delia's voice whispered, she paused between each foot step, scared she might miss a reply.

The first thing that Delia noticed was the sound of running water, thundering, like a waterfall, echoing, as the light began to dim Delia started to see simple shapes, red, handprints dripping over the lip of a mint green bath. Pale skin, covered with dark wet hair, plastered over shoulders, covering delicate features, slumped, lilting lifeless.

"No, oh god, Gwen! Cariad, no, no." Delia ran, her body collapsing next to the unconscious woman. 

Delia felt herself starting to cry, her mind racing, trying to think back to her training as a nurse, but it was all just a jumble. Through her haze and shock, instinctively, she reached down, frantically trying to find a radial pulse. There was nothing. Nothing but cuts.  
"No, no, god, cariad!" Delia crumbled, over come with emotions,  
"Please Gwen, wake up! You can't go cariad." Delia whispered hoarsely. "Please don't go." Glassy eyes stared back, looking through the now weeping woman.

Delia awoke with a start, her body jerking slightly forward. For a second she didn't recognize her surroundings, her mind still firmly in the dream realm she had just left, her heart ached, she wanted so desperately to cry. Becoming more aware or her surroundings she saw and elderly woman, long grey hair pinned back, a simple wine red overcoat, and intricate broach pinned over her heart, the woman kept giving quick glances, a lopsided grin formed over her features once she caught Delia staring back at her. The brunette gave the older woman an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, must have dozed off for a second." Shifting slightly, she straightened her back. Echos of her dream still danced before her eyes, she blinked rapidly, flicking her bangs out of her weary eyes.

The grey haired woman smiled back, nodding over to the window of the carriage which they were sitting in, "Well it's no wonder you're tired love, looking after that little bundle of energy, she has not stopped since we left Wales." The small chuckle at the end of that statement relaxed Delia somewhat, knowing that the woman was not judging her or the cherub like two year old, who had now pushed her nose up to the glass and was constantly mumbling, with the only two coherent words, "Mam look!" floating out from between her lips and the glass which she had so eagerly squashed herself against.

"I apologize if she is bothering you, i think she might just be excited, this is her first time on a train," a sad smile covered Delia's features, looking over at the gleeful child who was now bouncing on the balls of her feet, tapping the glass as they passed one of the many herds of sheep which they had encountered on their journey so far.

Delia reached out to smooth down the childs wild ringlets which had worked their way out of their yellow bow.  
The lanky child turned on her heel, grabbing a hold of Delia's shoulder to steady herself. "Mam, sheep." She looked out the window, and pointed over her shoulder to the sheep, who had now long been gone.

"You won't be getting many sheep where you're headed to little one." stated the older woman, "London is it? the woman asked quizzically, looking at the brunette.

"Yes." Delia smiled politely, nodding her head. She knew where the conversation was headed, so she thought short answers might discourage any further digging in her personal life.

It was always the same questions. Where was her husband? Where was he working? He must be so proud of his little family? Any plans for more children; perhaps a boy this time? And now most probably the added question of why were they moving so far away from home.

Wanting to change the topic of conversation Delia looked out the window, searching for any landmarks that might give away their whereabouts, and how much longer it might be before they reached their destination, however the only visible scenery outside was rolling green hills, occasionally spotted with small stone cottages, sometimes a quaint little village. Even if there were any noticeable landmarks they would not have done any good, the only times Delia had come to London were in her childhood and early teenage years. The trips were distant memories, almost like someone else had taken them and just shoved the experiences into her being after they had finished with them.

The only thing she could actually remember herself doing was spending over a month trying to convince her mother that it would be a nice weekend away for them and her brothers alike.   

Delias mother was not one to be adventerous, she much rather wanted to stay where she knew who she was, where she had a routine, friends that she could gossip with, Delia on the other hand had always been an adventurous girl, a streak, which her mother often fretted over, knowing one day that would be the ultimate factor in tearing her daughter from her. So she became protective, trying to hold on to her innocent little girl, trying to mold her into the perfect daughter and some day wife. But no matter how much she pulled, Delia always pushed back. A Stubborn streak which she herself had, but never admitted to.

"Do you know where we are? Delia looked back over to the still smiling woman. "Im trying to figure it out but i haven't been to London since i was thirteen."

Looking out the window herself the older woman contemplated for a second, 'Not in the slightest dear, i dare say it will be another hour before we start to see anything that even slightly resemble civilization."

"Not to worry," Delia forced cheerily, smiling.

Delia had not wanted to leave her home, her life was there, she had a job working as a nurse in one of the smaller community hospitals, mainly focusing on rehabilitation, and on the rare occasion having to deal with farming or mining accidents that had affected the area. She had lived in a small house which she could afford, with Gwen, and Eryn; once she was born, much to the chagrin of her mother.

 Gwens prior situation had not been the best for her or the little girl so Delia had wanted to help as much she could, and to Delia that meant only one thing, living together and protecting the mother and child, working and providing a stable environment for the newborn.

Delia had not much cared what people thought of her and she wasn't going to start now. She had been the talk of the town, taking in this woman and her child, whom many thought had no connection to her.

The brunette stared at the child, she was tall for her age, her long legs making her more agile than most children her age, Eryn's honey coloured ringlets bobbing up and down as she sat, swinging her legs, making her yellow, shin length dress ruffle, billowing up to her knees before resettling down to where it fell naturally. Her cheeks had a natural pinkish hue to them, her skin fair, her green eyes hidden under the longest lashes that could ever possibly be on a child, gracefully curling up.

Delia glanced down and saw Eryn had worked her hand around the welsh womans little finger, holding on tight. Her love for the child shone through her sadness, the simple action filling her heart, somehow, Eryn knew this was what she needed, to feel touch. She had always been an emotionally perceptive child, even as young as she was.

In that moment Delia knew that she had to do what was right by this little girl, she had always known this, but being consumed by her sadness over the last couple of weeks had put a barrier between her and Eryn which she had not even noticed was there. Delia had been more reserved and quite, lost in though, lost in what ifs and whys; she had still engaged with Eryn, but she was not mentally present when she was with the active two year old.

Scooping up the spindly girl, Delia naturally positioned her like she always had ever since she was a baby,

"You're getting a little to big to hold this way cariad," Eryn's long legs rested on either side of Delia's lap, her hands behind the brunettes neck as she rested her forehead against Delia's jaw.

"No." Eryn said simply, snuggling closer into Delia's neck.

The brunette nurse smiled, the first genuine smile in weeks, her hands coming to rest on the little girls back, rubbing in small gentle circles, 

'Okay sweetheart."

Looking out the window, the rolling green hills had started to give way to brick buildings, old factories, worn down fences, people, walking, working, buses going about their routes. Even from inside the train carriage Delia could see the sky darkened slightly with smog, grey rolling back to show white pearly clouds, sun rays dancing over  muddy walkway, cut through parks,connecting houses together.

Delia held Eryn tighter, kissing her on the top of her head,

"Not long now Cariad, and we'll see where this adventure takes us." 


	2. chaper 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, hope it wasn't too long of a wait. Im really hoping to do a chapter every week or two. Gonna start focusing more on when and where and how Delia and Patsy are gonna meet next chapter.  
> Thanks.

Patsy opened her door, slowly and cautiously; expertly knowing where all the creaks and squeaks were. She looked back at the still sleeping Trixie, thankful that the blonde could sleep through anything.

Once the door was open enough for her to squeeze through she waited a couple of seconds, holding her breath as she listened for the slightest sound, poking her head out she looked around, making sure no one was coming down the hall way. Satisfied that she was alone the redhead quickly exited her room, repeating the process to close the door.

Tip toeing her way past all the other bedrooms that were occupied with nuns and midwives alike, she was grateful her over sized flannel pajamas as they effectively quieted her already soft footsteps; she was a ghost, no one saw her, but she was there none the less, making her way through the eerily silent house.

Feeling a little more confident that she had not encountered anyone or woken anyone up she lightly padded down the staircase, after descending, she paused, her hand on the banister; she had forgot to take into account that she might run into Sister Monica Joan in the kitchen; she did not mind the fact that the older woman had a sweet tooth, she actually though it quite funny that the older nun would conduct midnight cake hunts, but tonight Patsy wanted to be alone. She had always wanted to be alone after she had one of her nightmares.

Reaching the kitchen the redhead peeked around to see if the cake thief was indulging herself; finding the kitchen just as deserted as the rest of the house; she quickly walked over to the small melamine table. Pulling out a chair she sat down, hanging her head in her hands.

Her thoughts were incomplete, like sentences half finished, all threading together, none of it making sense. Thoughts of what she had for dinner the previous night, how long it might take her to get back to sleep after this, how long her day had been yesterday-a difficult birth of a baby girl, delivered to an eighteen year old woman- thoughts of her mother. She cringed at this last though

She thought back to her mother and sister, trying to picture their faces, they were mostly just generic features now, and she hated that, there were no pictures of them, only half remembered memories from a distraught eleven year old child.

The only trinkets that strengthened her memories were under her bed, stored away in a meticulous shoe box, a simple but elegant compact mirror that had belonged to her mother, and a frayed ribbon, belonging to her sister. When ever she held these items, she could imagine her mothers perfume, lightly dancing across her sense, the way her mother had hugged her, how her sister laughed, how smart she was. Had been. She remembered her sister always had pig tails, ribbons of every colour tying the ends, sometimes purple, mostly teal, her favourite colour. Her mother, always beautiful, so gentle; with a smile that lit up her whole world.

That was before the camp. When things were normal.

After, everything changed, no matter how much her mother tried to shield her and her sister from the horrors, trying to keep some elements of normalcy for both her children. It had never worked.

The redhead tried to recollect what she had dreamed, but she never could, the feeling however; that dark hovering feeling hung over her, engulfing her. Making the pit of her stomach heavy.

Leaning her head in one hand she pulled the other away and deftly rummaged in her pajama pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes which she had stuffed in there. Smoothing out the creases with her thumb she flipped open the packet and pulled a partially bent cigarette out, bringing it to her lips she noticed that her hands were still shaking ever so slightly.

Closing her eyes she shook her head, deciding against starting a cigarette, she pushed it back in the pack, no doubt damaging it further.

Standing, she walked over the counter and opened the small tin of Horlicks, opening a cupboard to her left the redhead retrieved a dark grey mug, placing a heaped spoonful into a mug she automatically continued to make the malty beverage, her mind elsewhere as she heated the milk, adding a splash of water to the pan, her actions well rehearsed.

After letting the milk and water simmer just enough, she carefully transferred it to the awaiting mug, stiring it thoroughly. Picking it up carefully so as not to spill it, she held it in her hands, the warmth radiating through her palms, making the little hairs on her arm stand up.

Humming contentedly she brought the mug up her mouth, the smell calming her, shoulders relaxing, leaning against the counter top she sipped on the steaming drink, the dark feeling in the pit of her stomach ebbing away.

Patsy's rational self started to fall back into place, she chided herself for letting those dreams get to her once again. She hated feeling out of control and the nightmares that triggered all those erratic memories, feelings of helplessness, pain, all the things she had worked so hard to leave behind, they were still with her, locked in behind the barriers she had created to keep herself safe.

Finishing up the beverage, she quickly washed out the mug, saucepan, and other utensils with bleach and hot water, setting them on the counter, setting them on a dish towel.

She picked up her cigarettes, and made her way back up to the room she shared with Trixie.

The first rays of the sun had started to cascade their way through the foyer windows.

Patsy hurried, trying to keep her footsteps light, she didn't want to have to explain herself to anyone who might have found her. It was hard enough going through the nightmares by herself, and although her friends would have been supportive and listened, she didn't really have enough trust for anyone to get close, and she really didn't know if she ever would.

***

Trixie awoke bright and early that morning, having had a full eight hours sleep, which for a midwife was quite rare, especially living in Poplar.

Rolling over she pushed the blankets to the end of the bed, swinging her legs out so that her bare feet hit the cold varnished hardwood floor. Stretching her arms above her head, she happened to turn slightly to see the still sleeping form of Patsy, her arm haphazardly thrown over her face, as to block out the light that was now streaming into their room.

"Do get up Patsy." the blonde sighed,

"You'll make us late for Tuesday clinic if you sleep much longer."

Patsy groaned, her eyes already squinting even through she had not moved her arm yet. After a second of hesitation, Patsy moved her arm, pushing herself up to sit in the middle of her bed, her eyes shut tight. Looking over at the much amused Trixie she managed to open one eye, before slumping back down in her bed.

Trixie had only encountered this Patsy twice before, the redhead had been in a monstrous mood all day on both occasions, and Trixie really didn't want to put up with grumpy Patsy while dealing with a bunch of screaming toddlers and babies.

Determined to get Patsy up and hopefully out of this mood, Trixie made one last effort,

"Fifteen minutes Patience Mount, and I am leaving whether or not you have had my excellent coffee that I am about to go down stairs to make you."

The petite blonde smiled as she walked to where her neatly pressed uniform was hanging up, draping in carefully over her forearm, she walked to the door, looking back at the Patsy sized lump,

"Fifteen minutes."

Patsy groaned again, hearing the door open and the muffled laughter of her roommate fade away as the blonde went to get ready for her long day serving the women of Poplar as best she could. 

***

Ten minutes later, Patsy was dressed, her face splashed with cold water, and Trixie's promised cup of coffee in hand.

Taking generous sips she finished and washed the cup quickly, grabbing her medical kit, coat, and, scarf and rushing out the door to meet Trixie, who was already strapping her brown leather satchel to the back of her bike.

"I believe you said fifteen minutes Trixie, not quite there yet." she quipped with a smirk as she slipped her arms into her coat, 

"Close enough Nurse Mount." Sister Evangelina crowed from behind her, wheeling her bike to meet where Trixie was standing.

A smirk covering the blondes beautifully glossed lips, the redhead glaring at the blonde, a sly smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she saw Trixie silently voice her apologies.

Patsy wasn't mad, it had been her fault for not getting up, and she knew Sister Evangelina meant well, even if her way was sometimes quite brash. Patsy had to admit that she saw a little of herself in the older nun, her strive for perfection, and being a stickler for punctuality.

"Sorry Sister, it won't happen again." Patsy stated apologetically, rushing to the side alcove where her bike was resting against the nearest wall.

All three cycled off in the early morning mist, the cold air brushing against their cheeks.

Patsy smiled, making a mental note the thank Trixie for the coffee. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope everyone's having a great day. Just a warning, kinda left on a little bit of a cliffhanger/abrupt ending, don't read if you can't handle that, ill try and get this next chapter up asap. Thanks all.

Delia and Eryn had been in Poplar for one week, the first two days consisted of getting settled in their new home, a small two room apartment, which needed to be cleaned from top to bottom. Delia had tried her best, involving Eryn as much as she could, the two year old had wanted to help, but ended up making more work for the brunette nurse.

A small kitchen, sink, table, and two chairs made up the living area, while the bedroom had a twin and single bed, a small rickety wooden table separating the two. An inbuilt closet had been just enough for the clothes Delia had brought for the both of them, with some of Eryn's dresses and coats having to be stored in the suitcases which were stacked in the right hand corner of the closet; three pairs of shoes were lined up neatly on the left hand side.

The only personal touch was a two panel picture frame sitting on the wooden table; one picture was of Eryn, a clover garland sitting askew her head, as she played with a bouquet of daisies that sat in her lap, the other picture was of Gwen, her dark hair flowing about her shoulders, a simple blue and white polka dot dress, covered by a cream cardigan, an eight month old Eryn, sitting on her hip. The woman was pointing to the camera, trying in vein to get the young child to look directly in front of her.

It wasn't much, but Delia had no qualms about living a little spartan, for the moment.

Locating all the local amenities had been next, a local market three blocks away had provided the essentials, freshly baked bread, eggs, milk, butter, potatoes and carrots, flour and a few other spices. Two blocks away from the apartment was a post office, and a little further down was a local community center, which was quite the hub of activity every time she had walked by. 

Delia had also been looking for a job. She had enough savings from her nursing job in Wales that she could live comfortably for a month; possibly two. She didn't want to risk loosing all she had worked so hard for.

Although she had her nursing degree, there was no way she could find a nursing job now that she had Eryn.

Nursing positions at the London were very demanding, consisting of strange hours and mandatory night work for at least ten nights out of the month.

Despite the fact it would have been more money there was no way Delia was upsetting Eryn's life any more than she had to, there was also the fact she didn't have any one to watch over her through the nights. Delia sadly came to the conclusion that she would have to find someone to help look after her through the days she would work.  

She had become very protective of the little girl. The small child had been coping well, however there were times when she would cry uncontrollably for her mother. Delia had been there from the time she was born, however she knew she could never take the place of her birth mother.

Delia would try and calm her as best she could, but the young child did not understand.

It broke the brunettes heart.

The best Delia could do was to hold the screaming child, close to her, rocking slowly from side to side, as she sung a Welsh lullaby that Gwen had sung to her ever since she was a new born.

The Welshwoman's accent becoming more pronounced as she sang in her native tongue, emotion thick in her throat as she held back tears.

Eryn would cry, until she couldn't any more, until she was so exhausted, she would melt into Delia's comforting form, her little legs, wrapped as far around Delia as they could go, her small hands woven into the thick brunette locks, tears still trickling down the angelic face, rolling over Delia's collarbone before being soaked up by cotton fabric that rested there.  

***

The brisk morning air greeted Delia and Eryn as they left their apartment.

Delia turned to lock the heavy grey door, having to pull up on the handle so the lock could click into place properly. The apartment had many little quirks like that, adding to its charm, or so Delia was trying to convince herself.

Eryn held onto Delia's hand as they started to walk down the foggy street. The little girl was bundled in a green tartan coat,  knee length green dress, accompanied with thick white leggins and a pair or worn brown leather boots.

"Where shall we go today sweetheart?" Delia asked the little girl.

Delia had decided to make this day all about Eryn, she had been such a good girl, not making a fuss even though every second over the last couple of days had been eaten up with menial tasks.

Eryn contemplated for a second, before excitedly proclaiming,

"Ducks!"

That had been one of the many outings that Gwen and Delia had taken the little girl on. But it had been substantially easier to find ducks because they had lived in a rural area, they had a small pond on their property where many ducks would go about their day. It had entertained Eryn for hours, usually ending with her chasing them wanting to hug or pet them.

"Ducks," Delia whispered to herself.

She knew that there was a slim chance of finding any ducks in a place like this, however thinking quickly she remembered seeing the docks and knew that would be teeming with gulls, sandpipers and more pigeons than you could shake a stick at.

"How about we go for a walk to the pier, we might see some pigeons down there, and maybe some seagulls catching their dinner?" Delia looked down at the smiling girl.

"Ducks?" the little girl looked perplexed.

"We might see some ducks, if we're lucky cariad."

Apparently that was all Eryn needed to hear, jumping up and down on the spot, excitedly laughing.

"Ducks, ducks ducks" the happy squeals of Eryn echoed as they walked down the deserted streets.

It had taken them a little longer than anticipated, with Delia still trying to get her bearings, she had weaved in and out of streets, remembering places she had walked down before earlier in the week. Finally they emerged at the docks.

Men, running, yelling for the younger lads to get a move on, unloading warehouses, loading ships, crunches and bangs as as wooden boxes were lowered onto cobbled stones. A chaotic loud mess, that seemed to have no order to it, and yet seemed to work like a well oiled machine. Looking over her shoulder the brunette was relieved to see the pier in the distance. Thankful that they didn't have to walk through that cacophony.

"Come on sweetheart, almost there."

Delia pulled on Eryns hand, the little girl clearly not listening, entranced with what was happening before her. The small girl have never heard so much noise all in one place before, it intrigued her. There were so many things going on at once. It was an overload to the senses, the golden haired girl didn't know if she liked it or was scared of it. 

Finally peeling her eyes away, she and Delia continued on their way to the pier.

It had only felt like a short walk, but in reality it had taken the pair almost an hour to make their way to their destination. Delia had enjoyed spending time with Eryn with out any distractions. 

Walking out to the end of the pier they sat down on one of the wooden benches, Eryn's head bobbing around, excited as she saw seagulls, swooping, fighting over scraps of food, their loud calls echoing as each gull cawed back in response. Groups of pigeons waddling through, trying to navigate their way in between the noisy gathering, their heads, constantly moving. 

Eryn laughed, pointing 

"Ducks mam." 

Delia chuckled in response

"No sweetheart, the big ones are seagulls, and the little grey ones, they're pigeons."

Looking back out at the group of still fighting birds Eryn tried to wrap her tongue around the new words. After a couple of failed attempts, she finally got as close to seagull as she possibly could, her heart soaring as Delia finally nodded saying she had said it right. 

"Seasgull," Eryn clapped her hands together, proud she could add a new word to her ever growing vocabulary.

After a short while of bird watching, the pair made their way back, watching the blue-grey water lapping at the shore, seagulls standing, waiting for the water to subside, then quickly running towards any little movement under the sand, a cluster of younger birds waiting patiently for their parents to come back and feed them.

The sea had always calmed Delia; for her it had the effect that other people got from looking at the night sky and the stars; she felt insignificant, that nothing mattered. Her worries and troubles gone with every drop of water that touched her skin. Growing up she had always been just a bus or bike ride away, which she had very much utilized in her teenage years, she had probably spent more time there than at home. It felt like the only place she could think, gather her thoughts, be at peace with herself.

Taking in a deep breath, Delia let all her worries go, she knew this was the first step in a very long road to gaining back a piece of herself that had been torn out of her life, but it was a step she was willing to take. 

The day had started out over cast and gloomy, since starting to walk back towards Poplar the sun had risen high in the sky, beaming down. The streets had become alive. Children were running, playing. Young girls skipping, a competitive game of hopscotch was gaining popularity over in a quiet corner of the street, some older boys playing a crude game of cricket with the leg of an old chair. Toddlers being led around by their older siblings, a little too fast so that they had to wobble on uncertain footing just to keep up. Mothers hanging out washing, talking among themselves. All happy sounds.

Eryn was curiously watching everything that was happening around her as she walked a few steps in front of Delia.

Today had been a lot of firsts for her. The little girl had never really been around any other children, with Gwen being somewhat of a social pariah back in Wales it unkindly extended onto the small child, she had not seen anyone else other than her mother, Delia, and the doctors and nurses for all her checkups.

Outings in social settings had been rare for Eryn, the times she had been out in the streets she had encountered whispers, jeers or long lingering stares, but of course she had no idea the context of them, sometimes she didn't even notice them.

Delia watched the girl walking in front of her, content that Eryn would be safe here, would not be judged. She had fretted over the treatment of the little girl back in Wales, hoping that it would not influence her outgoing and caring personality.

Suddenly, Delia was shaken out of her thoughts with loud yelling, she turned around, unsure what was going on. She saw boys scattering, running in every direction, hearing a sickening wet thud and then frantic hysterical crying she turned to see Eryn laying on the ground, blood trickling down her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thank you so much for all the lovely messages, i really appreciate them. Hope you all don't mind how little dialogue there has been, ive kinda been a little nervous about that, but no one has said anything hahaah. This chapter is where Delia and Patsy finally meet. Hope you all have a great day.

It had been a very eventful clinic for both Trixie and Patsy, a little louder than usual perhaps, which was to be expected.

Christmas was only a month away and all the children had been very animated over the particular gifts they had wanted to receive from Santa. It was only after Sister Evangelina stated, that Santa was at this very moment seeing who was being naughty and nice, and checking off names on his list of anyone who was making a loud ruckus, after that the children quieted down; sitting waiting for their mothers to finish, or playing with the toys that were placed off to the side of the waiting room.  

On top of that, there were several new patients to be seen to, all needing full checkups, follow up appointments, and eleven children had needed to be vaccinated. 

After three hours of clinic it was time to clean up, sorting everything back to how it had been before they entered. Chairs stacked, floors swept, and mopped, extra care put in where there had been a particular nasty vomiting accident from a four year old who thought he could eat a whole box of crayons.

Finally closing and locking the doors, all three midwives were on their way.

Sister Evangelina had been called as soon as clinic was over to assist in a difficult birth and so parted ways from the two young women.

Getting on their bikes they talked about their plans for the day. Trixie was first on call after they got back, thankful that she did not have to be on call until five in the morning like Patsy.  

"I'm just afraid with all these night shifts I've been getting, I might become even more pale." Patsy joked, looking across at Trixie who almost lost her balance from throwing her head back in a fit of giggles.

"The children might think you're a vampire if you loose any more colour, best not wear any bright red lipstick Patsy." 

Patsy gave the blonde a quick side-ward glance, humming her response and making a mental note that if any questions of that nature popped up in conversation with the children she would have Trixie to thank.

The sun shone high in the sky, its rays dancing in between buildings, playing hide and seek with the long shadows that hid around every corner, the wind, whistling through thin alleyways, dried leaves piled in old abandoned buildings, slowly finding their way out through cracks and openings, dusting the cobbled street with their presence.

Weaving in and out of streets they knew so well, they glided through the city they loved dearly. People greeted them as they went about their day, a nod of the head, a smile, shouts and greetings from children as they ran along side, trying to keep up.

The whole community held the midwives and nuns of Nonatus in high esteem, and that could be felt as they cycled from house to house, patient to patient.

Rounding a particularly sharp corner both young nurses slowed, knowing this was a dangerous part of town, not for anything sinister like violence or robberies, but for children darting out without looking where they were walking.

The area was in a cul de sac, so no cars or buses ventured down here, however there was an alley that cut out a good portion of the main roads and took the midwives directly to the end of the street where Nonatus house sat.

This particular street was also know for its rousing and often hard hitting games of cricket, soccer, and peg, which had sent many a young child to Doctor Turners office for stitches after their face became a little too familiar with the ball in question.

The older boys had found that it was more fun and more competitive to place targets around that were easy to hit, each target was a different item, usually something found like a sheet of copper, a tin can, a hubcap, however some of the targets were already in place like the half fallen water pipe that was dangling off one of the houses at a dangerous angle.

Depending on the size and placement each target was awarded different points, more points were awarded for ricochets, so naturally wanting to win more points every boy up to bat hit the ball with all the strength they could muster.

They had also discovered that if they let the younger boys throw the ball, it was slow enough that they could actually get a decent hit out of it, so the boys were separated into two different groups, the older boys; slouched against a brick wall, awaiting their turn to bat, and the younger ones standing in a huddle off side of the batter, not wanting to be in the way when the ball flew out in search of anything that it could come into contact with.    

One particularly over zealous wild child, Tommy Sullivan was up to bat next, he took the old chair leg in hand, tightening his hands around the thinnest piece of the wood, he readjusted his hands so the weight felt more evenly distributed, he took his stance, waiting for the pitcher to throw the ball.

The ball was thrown, connecting with the make shift bat it flew, high, hitting with the water pipe, a reverberating sound echoing throughout the enclosed street. It flew off, at a strange angle, heading straight for the children that were not apart of the game, a strangled chorus of yelps and pleas to move were heard, but not in time for the young girl who was struck in the back of the head with full force. Her body fell to the ground, hitting harder than some thought it should have.

Before the screams of agony had time to reach the girls lungs all boys from the cricket game were sprinting. Tommy Sullivan threw the chair leg and pelted.

Both midwives had seen the whole scene play out in front of their eyes, horrified as the cricket ball came into contact with the little girl who couldn't have been more than three years old. 

Both Patsy and Trixie had tried to warn the young woman who seemed to be the mother of the little girl; yelling for her to move, but the woman looked over her shoulder, confused of what was happening, the young brunette not knowing what happened, turned back, horror struck her whole body as she saw the little girl splayed on the ground, her head bleeding from where she had connected with the road.

Cycling as quick as they could against the sea of terrified boys, Patsy was the first to jump off her bike, letting it fall. The redhead evaluated the scene before her in a split second. She knelt by the distraught woman, who had now turned over the small child and was in the process of picking her up, blood trickling down her forehead, darkening her honey blonde hair. The little girl was in shock, her angelic face contorted in pain, screaming.

Patsy laid a hand on the brunettes back, making the smaller woman just slightly, she did not notice the midwife crouched beside her, tears threatening to fall as she turned.

"Im a midwife, my name is Patience Mount, i'm here to help you, okay." Patsy could not tell if the woman was comprehending what she was saying, all she received back was a shocked stare.

"May I?" Patsy reached for the child when she didn't get a response.

Delia held on tighter to the hysterical child, her judgement clouded by her distress of the situation. 

Trixie knelt down in between Patsy and Delia, opening her medical bag.

"How about we get your beautiful little girl all cleaned up and better?" Trixie said calmly to Delia as she filed through her leather satchel, finding some gauze and some iodine.

Delia just nodded, her blue eyes looking back at the red blood that was effectively covering the small girls forehead and cheek. She let out a chocked sob, running her fingers through the back of Eryn's ringlets.

Delia gasped,

"Oh god cariad!" shocked at finding a sizable lump there, she looked back at the two midwives who were carefully cleaning around Eryn's eye and cheek, the iodine staining her fair skin.

"What in god's name happened to her?" Delia looked between the two women, waiting for an explanation.

"You still don't know?" asked Patsy stilling her actions as she looked at the brunette.

"If I did would I be asking?" Delia replied, her snippy tone surprising Patsy.

"No, I suppose not," Patsy stated, a sad smile covering her features. 

Patsy explained what she had seen, with Trixie adding little pieces of information here and there.

Once they had finished explaining Delia knelt there, staring at the injured child, her hair matted with blood and iodine was parted on the side, revealing a small cut, the skin around it, dyed a dark brown.

"I thought she would be safe here." Delia whispered, mostly to herself. 

Both Patsy and Trixie looked at each other, neither quite sure how to take that statement

"How about we get you and your daughter home Mrs," Patsy hesitated for a second,

"sorry I didn't actually catch your name." the redhead held out a hand so Delia could get up without letting go of the child in her arms.

"Delia Busby." the smaller woman spoke softly

She felt rude, not being cordial, but she really couldn't find any energy to do so. Her mind was overloaded with thoughts that she had made a huge mistake, that no where would be safe for Eryn, that she had failed her.

Trixie finished sorting out all the dirty gauze strips, placing them in a small metal tin, slipping it in one of the front pockets of her uniform.

"An excellent idea Nurse Mount. If there is anything that we can do for you Mrs Busby or your daughter, please don't hesitate to ask, in fact you can come down to the community center this coming Thursday, we have an antenatal and health clinic there, and we can definitely see how this little one is getting on." Trixie reached up and patted Eryn on the back.

"Im so sorry, but I really must dash, I should already be at Nonatus. Is it quite alright if Nurse Mount here walks you home?"

Delia nodded shortly, smiling slightly as she looked at the redhead, a smile that never quite reached her eyes.

"Yes, thank you." 

Shifting the little girl into her hip Delia watched as Trixie strapped her satchel to the back of her bike, getting on quickly and riding through the little alleyway to Nonatus.

"So, where am i walking you home to Mrs Busby?"

Delia stopped for a split second, trying to remember the address of her apartment. Her brain would not function, even trying to remember directions was useless.

Delia sighed,

"I...I ah, can't remember."

The redhead looked over, seeing the sadness etched on the smaller woman's face. Reaching up Patsy squeezed her arm reassuringly, 

"We have only been here a week, i'm not quite use to everything yet. The layout, i just can't..." Delia let the words die on her tongue, feeling more hopeless as she tried to explain herself.

"I'm sure you are just a little shocked with what just happened. It really is alright Mrs Busby." The redhead smiled kindly, she felt a little sorry for the brunette, moving to a new town, and within a week having your child struck in a head by a rouge cricket ball.

Delia stood there, cradling Eryn, her hair still pushed back in a tangled mess. Underneath the stain of the iodine she could make out the purple and black hues starting to form on the little girls hair line. 

"Oh cariad," Delia kissed the honey blonde hair. 

"Okay Busby, think!" Delia said to herself. 

She knew she needed to get her little girl home, washed, and looked over thoroughly. 

Then it hit her. 

"Oh! Nurse Mount, could you reach into my cardigan pocket, I believe I may have my address written on a piece of paper."

Patsy was careful not to disturb the little girl, pulling the light blue cardigan out a little way from Delia's body, she reached two fingers in, finding a piece of paper she grasped it, slowly wiggling it out. 

Opening it she found Delia's graceful handwriting,

"We're in luck Mrs Busby, 173 Trade street, gosh, you're actually not too far, but i'm afraid you're going the long way round. 

Delia sighed, 

"I don't think I'm ever going to know my way around fully. At least we know where we are going now, lead the way if you please Nurse Mount."

Patsy took charge, walking back through the little alley way that took them to end of Nonatus house, turning left.

They walked in silence for much of the way, the redhead glancing occasionally back at the brunette and small child, who was peacefully cuddled up around the womans neck, her eyes closed, but all the while her little finger playing with the longer strands of Delia's hair which were in her reach.

Arriving at the large grey door both women stopped, Delia let out a sigh of relief, glad to be home. Exhausted, she fished out her keys from the pocket on her dress, clinking and rattling until a loud click sounded the latch had been released.

"Well, Nurse Mount, thank you. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me today." Delia smiled, slightly embarrassed about the whole situation.

"If there is anything else I can do for you Mrs Busby, I would be more than happy to." Patsy smiled back, she had a soft spot for the woman, even though she had only known about her existence for twenty minutes, she felt like she should go above and beyond for this woman that stood before her. 

"Just one more thing." Delia opened the door, stepping up to the threshold, she turned back out to face the redhead, the door resting against her shoulder.

"Anything, Mrs Busby."

"Call me Delia." the brunette smiled.

Patsy laughed, watching as the smaller woman went inside, closing the door behind her.

The redhead looked down, opening the piece of paper she still held in her hand, tracing the elegant ink marks that rested there. 

"Till we meet again, Delia." looking back at the grey door that had just been closed, she smiled once again, her thoughts going to this coming Thursday, and the possibility that Delia might make an appearance at the community center. 

Thursday could not come soon enough.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, hope you like the update. Thanks again for leaving messages and the like, I really appreciate it.

Delia walked up the thin flight of stairs, still holding Eryn. The little girl had not moved from her position around the young nurses neck, occasionally she would groan or wince with pain, but for the most part being held by Delia had comforted her.

Opening the door, she placed her keys onto the wooden table, kicking off her shoes without undoing the laces, she walked straight to the little bench space that was considered a kitchen and eased Eryn off her body. The little girl resisted, starting to whimper she tired to keep a hold of Delia, stretching her cardigan.

"We have to get you all washed up sweetheart, get you're hair all washed and then we can lie down on the bed okay?"

"Hurts mam, it hurts." The little girl started to cry, holding her head.

"I know baby, but a bath will make you feel better, the warm water will help the hurt, okay." Delia said as she looked at the young girl, kissing her softly on her temple as she started to undo the tartan overcoat.

Easing all of the girls clothes off, she wrapped her in a towel, sitting her back on the counter top, she turned the taps, the pipes making a shuddering sound as the water started to flow freely, holding her hand under it until it was the desired temperature.

"In we hop sweetheart," Delia tried to sound as cheery as possible.

She had got over the initial shock of the incident, but she had chided herself for letting her worry get the best of her,

"It was like those years at nursing school meant nothing to you Busby." she whispered under her breath

The brunette thought back to the help she had received from Nurse Franklin and Nurse Mount.Talk about the right place at the right time. 

Concentrating, she gently washed Eryn's hair, paying extra attention to the dried blood and iodine, which still stained her face slightly. The stain ran over the little girls hairline, continuing down over her forehead before finally stopping in the corner of her eye. It was dark enough to look like a birthmark, possibly a shadow if you only glanced at the small child, however Delia thought it would be best if the two year old's hair was down, at least for the next couple of days. Her wild hair had a tendency to fly about her face; Delia often had to pin it back with bobby pins or bows, however this time she would just let her hair do it's thing, and hopefully no one would notice. 

After washing the little girl, she picked her up, leaving the water to sit in the sink.

She dried Eryn off as thoroughly as she could, patting her hair dry with a separate hand towel; she took this time to look more closely at the lump underneath the mop of damp ringlets. The swelling seemed to have gone down thanks to the warm water, but it was still going to be on the tender side for the next week.

Delia noted that she needed to keep a close eye on all of Eryn's moods and movements over the next two days, knowing from first hand experience at the hospital that head injuries could be unpredictable, especially in that forty eight hour period after that trauma. 

Dressing the girl in a pair of over sized flannel pants, and a pink singlet undershirt, Delia picked her up again, walking over to the twin bed.

Cautiously lowering herself into a sitting position she swung her legs up, holding the half sleeping child to her body, using her foot she moved the folded blanket from the end of the bed, unfurling it and spreading it over the both of them.   

Staring up at the ceiling she settled her hand on the weary childs back.

She had not made up her mind if she would go to the clinic on Thursday like Nurse Franklin had suggested, however; she had not thanked the blonde nurse at all for helping her, and she resigned herself to needing to apologize to both women for how rude she was.

The brunette decided to go out of courtesy. She did not want to get off on the wrong foot with anyone, especially nurses who had helped her and Eryn without a second thought.

Settling into the bed, she relaxed, finally over come with the days emotions, she joined her little girl in a deep, dreamless sleep.

***

Over the next two days Eryn slowly began to get back to her usual self, she was still a little lethargic, and complaining of headaches or a sore head where the lump was, but over all she became more talkative, her infectious laugh could be heard when ever Delia was by her side, her walking was still a little unsteady, but her fine motor skills were back to normal the day after the accident. 

The brunette had carefully monitored the little girl and was satisfied that she had not suffered any permanent damage, except maybe a fear of cricket balls.

Delia had decided to stay mostly around the apartment and streets she knew, only going outside to get more groceries and to let Eryn play in the courtyard beside the building. 

On the second day at home Eryn had wanted to draw, which Delia had been happy to hear, there had been no mention of a sore head for the whole afternoon and now wanting to draw, so Delia found some butchers paper, folding and tearing it down to size, she then set Eryn at the table, and laid out a little set of primary water colours, a hog bristle brush and a tin can half filled with cold water.

After ten minutes Eryn was putting the finishing touches on her painting, as well as half the table along with it.

Looking up Eryn smiled, explaining to Delia what her masterpiece was about. The brunette was about to take the picture away, when the little girl proclaimed,

"No, not for you. For help." Eryn's smile grew bigger still as Delia now understood the purpose of her sudden creative streak.

"Oh cariad, Nurse Franklin and Nurse Mount will love it, i'm sure. You really are the sweetest girl I know." she bent down and kissed the golden ringlets. Eryn's laughter made Delia's heart soar, this little girl, who, despite every set back, still had a heart of gold, and Delia couldn't have been prouder.

*** 

Thursday morning came around all too soon.

Delia had awoken, got Eryn up, dressed and breakfast made; porridge with milk and brown sugar, Eryn's favorite, and a slice of toast for herself.

Making a list of errands she needed to run after she went to the clinic, she folded the paper, buttoning up her brown woolen cardigan, she did the same for Eryn. Grabbing the picture that Eryn had drawn for the two nurses as a thank you present she gave it to the little girl to hold; telling her to be careful and not to loose it.

Closing the door behind them she lead the young girl down the stairs to where the street entrance was. 

It was only eight in the morning, but still the streets were abuzz with activity.

Delia had wanted to get to the clinic early enough so that she could thank the nurses for what they had done and give them Eryn's painting before going about her day, knowing that nurses didn't really have time to partake in lengthy conversations, especially in community settings like this one.

The brunette nurse and Eryn arrived early enough that everything was still being set up. Side stepping all the mothers and young children who were congregating out in the front hallway, spilling out onto the steps, they quickly found their way into the larger formal area.

Loud noises greeted them as they pushed through the swinging doors, chairs being placed back to back, a nun emerged from behind the drawn curtains with a pile of old bed sheets, no one paying any attention to them, too caught up in their preparations. 

Noticing a woman neatly dressed in a knee length pencil skirt and matching blouse Delia walked up behind her, making sure not to scare her,

"Um, hello?" Delia said tentatively, taking Eryns hand in hers, she waited for the woman to turn around.  

Surprised, Shelagh stopped what she was doing, a small smile covering her face,

"Oh, hello dear, i'm sorry to say we're not quite ready yet."

Looking around at the nuns and nurses running too and fro trying to get everything in its place, Delia looked back before shyly stating,

"I'm actually just looking for Nurse Mount or Nurse Franklin, if at all possible."

As if by chance Patsy walked out from the little kitchenette, holding a silver tray of neatly arranged, sterile instruments. Her concentration broke as she saw the two standing over by the door. 

"Hello you two," the red head continued to walk over to the open curtain room divider, placing the tray gently on the bed table, she quickly walked over to where the little group had gathered, the sound of her shoes echoing as she walked over the hardwood floor.

"I'm glad you came," she continued; smiling down at the little girl, who shyly smiled back, moving a little closer to Delia. 

"Oh, well we didn't actually come to get a check up, I just wanted to extend my thanks again for what you and Nurse Franklin did for Eryn. She's doing a lot better. 

Delia squeezed the little girls hand. 

"I also wanted to apologize for how rude I was while everything was going on; I seem to remember being quite short with you on some occasions." 

Patsy shook her head,

"Please, no need to apologize, I understand that situation must have been difficult for you, and you weren't short with me at all. 

Patsy knelt down, resting her hand on her knee to somewhat balance herself.

"I'm just glad you're alright Eryn." Gazing at the well healed cut protruding just under the hairline. Most of the iodine stain had been washed away, and it now just looked like a very strange tan spot. 

Looking up at Delia again the little girl waited for her to nod her approval before pulling out the slightly crumpled drawing from behind her back.

"I drawed this for you." the young girl smiled shyly, shuffling herself more behind Delia as Patsy took the painting. Holding it up in front of her, admiring the art work, she looked back at the shy child, who was nervously balling her hand up in Delias yellow patterned dress.

"How lovely!" Patsy remarked, "A regular little Picasso. Thank you Eryn."

The little girl beamed. 

Standing up she looked at Delia, who couldn't help but smile, feeling grateful that the redhead had addressed Eryn when thanking her for the picture.

"I'm sorry to barge in early, and for taking up both of your time. I really do need to get going."

Delia picked the little girl, who was still hiding behind her dress.

The redhead nurse felt a sense of sadness that their meeting was being cut short, she had hoped to spend some time alone with the brunette, she found her interesting, not quite being able to pin point her as a whole person. She had only seen these sparse glimpses into Delias life and yet she knew she wanted more.

"Perhaps we could go get a coffee, today, and I can buy Miss Eryn some lunch, to thank her for her beautiful drawing?

Delia thought over the proposal, nodding her head, taking note of how striking the redhead really was.

"That would be lovely actually, I haven't really had the chance to get to know anyone since moving here, so..." Delia trailed off, her heart beating a little faster.

"Excellent, then convene back here at eleven thirty, I should have everything cleared up by then, and I can also show you around a little, you know," Patsy hesitated.

"Safer routes."  

Delia nodded,

"Please." a sad smile covered the brunettes features.

"Eleven thirty then." 

Before Patsy could answer the doors swung open and a sea of prams, children running and yelling, mothers holding onto newborn and screaming toddlers entered the room. 

Patsy silently gave the younger woman a head tilt, conveying her apologies before having to run off, grabbing a small pile of manila folders off the fold out table.

Delia waited for the path to the door way to be free, before she moved. 

Steeping out into the deserted corridor the little girl spoke up. 

"I like her mam."  the child wriggling out of Delia's grasp so she could walk.

"I like her too sweetheart." The brunette smiled, setting off to run her list of errands.


	6. Chapter 6

With the thought of meeting up with Patsy later that morning, Delia's list of errands seemed to fly by. Even though there was a lengthy list and many frequent stops thanks to Eryn wanting to play with every puppy and cat they met, they were once again standing outside the community hall by eleven. 

The slow trickle of women walking out of the community center signaled that clinic was coming to a close. Delia watched wordlessly as they walked by, leaning against the stair railing, occasionally glancing over at Eryn who was playing offside, near the bottom of the steps, her hair in the sunlight looking like spun gold as it bobbed up and down, her ringlets once again free from their confines.

Delia loved the little girls hair, however back in Wales that had been what many people had focused on, it was hard to find anything to fault a small child with, especially one as angelic as Eryn, her "feral hair" however, seemed to be the only nasty comment people would come up with.

Delia glanced at her watch, noting that it was still early.

She had nervously been flicking her eyes between the cream doors that stood to her left and her watch every couple of minutes. Her anxiety had not really hit her until that morning, after the realization that she hadn't socialized with any one on a friendship bases since her last year of nursing school; which was roughly three years ago.

Of course she had friends while working at the hospital back in Wales, but Delia always felt they were more due to the circumstances, working with people you had to be friendly, working long hours, sometimes spending more time there than you did at home.

But once word spread about her situation; people started to talk with her less and less, going out of their way to make arrangements, not inviting her, or just plainly leaving a room once she entered.

This would also be the first time she had spent any time with any one other than Eryn since Gwen. A sick feeling grew in the back of her throat. She turned to face the neatly trimmed bushes that were behind the stairs, afraid she would vomit. Taking a few deep breaths she kept her eyes straight ahead, not really staring at anything in particular.

Finally blinking, the brunette looked at her watch again, seeing that it was only a few minutes before she had to meet with Nurse Mount she quickly called for Eryn, seeing the little girl taking one stair at a time, her hand holding onto the railing as she did so.

Walking in through the swinging doors for the second time that day, she was met with much the same scene as she had witnessed this morning. The last of the mothers had left more than ten minutes ago, leaving enough time for Shelagh to straighten up the play area, she was now stacking the chair back up, and placing them against the wall of the waiting room. 

Seeing Delia and Eryn again her face smiled, slight wrinkles forming around her eyes, making her more beautiful, 

"Hello again dear, I'm very sorry, I don't think we were introduced this morning, I'm Shelagh Turner." She extended her hand, shaking Delia's as she looked down at Eryn. 

"And who is this little sweetheart?"

"I'm Eryn, and i'm nearly fhree." The little girl stated matter of factly, holding up three fingers, 

"Is that so, my you're practically grown, aren't you?" Shelagh laughed, watching Eryn nod enthusiastically. 

Delia smiled along, pushing to the back of her mind that she would have to help the little girl over come her little speech impediment, which only really happened when she was excited or over stimulated.

"I'm Delia Busby. I'm quite sorry for barging in this morning." The brunette apologized. 

"Oh think nothing of it dear. I'll just go and see what Nurse Mount is up to, I believe she only had to sterilize the bed and benches and then she would be finished." Shelagh rushed off to the other side of the hall, opening the curtain divider a little before disappearing behind it altogether.

Delia looked around, wandering in little half circles, her hands clasped behind her back. She watched as Eryn scurried over to the open chest full of dolls and toy trucks, a neat stack of colourful wooden building blocks sat on the children's table.

The sound of the curtain being flung back echoed, before the two women emerged, talking quietly. Patsy looked up, smiling at the brunette before looking back at Shelagh and talking once again. 

Quickly walking over to where Delia was Patsy managed to put on her burgundy cardigan, buttoning it fully before rolling up the sleeves just above the wrists.

"Alright, shall we?" 

***

Patsy opened the door to the Silver Buckle, a little quaint coffee shop which was not far from the community center, its open storefront  was filled with tables and chairs, most of them full with the lunch time rush, workers from the docks lined the counter, waiting to place their orders, their wives and children sitting at the tables. Below the talking was the low hum of a song, playing over the jukebox. 

Delia walked in, holding Eryn, she stood to one side, not really knowing where to sit.

Patsy spotted a table up in the back corner which had just been left, looking back, she grinned and nodded for Delia to follow her. Winding carefully through the occupied tables, all three finally got their destination. Delia sat Eryn in a chair which backed onto the wall, looking at the table she started to mindlessly stack the cups and saucers, sweeping her hand across the table she gathered the loose crumbs and placed them in a crumpled napkin. The redhead watched the whole scene while standing behind the chair she had pulled out for herself.

"A woman after my own heart." The redhead nurse said after Delia had finished.

The smaller woman blushed slightly, peering up at Patsy.

"Sorry?" she mumbled.

"Cleaning." Patsy pointed to the table

"Oh, sorry, force of habit I suppose." 

Delia sat down, not waiting for the redhead. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her, so unpracticed was she in social settings, she blushed even more.

Patsy could sense something was off, finally sitting down she placed her hands on the table, folding them in front of her.

"You don't have to be sorry about everything Delia." Waiting for the blue eyes to look up. She continued once she saw Delia wasn't going to move from her slumped position.

"I was the one who asked you here," Patsy started slowly. "I haven't seen you out a lot after what happened; I just thought you might need a friend." The redhead stopped, finally seeing the blue eyes look up. She smiled tightly. 

Delia, wanting to change the subject looked around the packed little cafe.

"Is it always this busy?" she asked quizzically.

"No, that's the beauty of it, come midday everyone will have gone back to their jobs or home and we will be the only ones left. 

"Oh." 

Delia was relieved. Being here with Patsy had made her quite nervous, and yet when she saw how packed and busy it had been that's when her anxiety had really taken over. Small steps had to be taken to get her back out into being the social butterfly she had once been.

"We might have to wait to order;" Patsy paused.

"Will Eryn be okay if we wait?"

Looking over she saw what a stupid question it was, the little girl had turned around, kneeling in her chair, her tiny finger was tracing the patterns in the embroidered material on the back of the chair. 

"I don't think I have seen a more content child in my life, Delia." Patsy said amazed.

Delia chuckled.

"She has her moments, but for the most part, she is an amazing kid." 

The two women seemed to fall into easy conversation after that, talking about the weather, and Patsy's job. Delia was a little tentative, but for the most part had calmed down. 

Just as Patsy had said midday rolled around and the majority of people got up from their tables, within ten minutes the whole cafe had cleared out and there were only two tables left.

"Like clockwork." Patsy smiled triumphantly, looking at the brunette.

"Shall we order?" 

Patsy went up to the counter, ordering a pot of tea, some scones, plum jam and a glass of milk for Eryn.

After sitting back down Patsy stared at Delia, taking in the woman who sat before her for the first time that day, dark brown hair, neatly pulled back in a high pony tail, her fringe falling softly about her face, her teal dress sitting snug at her waist, the neck line falling just below her collarbones.

She watched as the brunette interacted with Eryn, she could feel the love she had for the child, with every touch, every shocked expression as the little girl told her stories.

Delia looked over, catching the redhead staring at her. She smiled shyly, continuing to listen as Eryn spoke to her. 

It was Patsy's turn to blush. A sigh of relief washed over her as she saw the waitress bringing over their small tray of food and drinks.

Once everything was set down on the table, Delia passed Eryn her glass of milk, reaching for a small plate, she split open a scone buttering it and adding a dollop of jam.

Patsy poured out the tea in the two porcelain cups provided, adding a small heaped spoon of sugar to each. The ritual was done in silence until everyone had what they desired in front of them.

Lifting the cup to her rosy lips, Patsy took a long sip, before looking at Delia again.

"So Delia, you haven't really told me much about yourself." Patsy paused to take another small sip of her tea.

"You're quite a mystery." 

"Oh really?" Delia's welsh accent noticeable as she playfully added,

"Well what would you like to know?"

"Well, it's obvious that you're from Wales,"

Delia interrupted,

"What ever gave you that idea?" the brunette said mockingly. 

Looking coyly over her teacup she could see that Delia was much more relaxed than when they had first arrived. 

Patsy thought about her questions carefully, she didn't want to pry too much, but she still wanted to get to know the woman sitting in front of her. The redhead opted for generalized questions thinking that if the brunette felt comfortable enough then she could expand on them herself.

"What work did you do while you were in Wales?" Patsy thought this was a very safe place to start.

"I'm actually trained as a nurse, I worked in one of the community hospitals there."

Patsy was taken aback, 

"Oh how wonderful. Well that lets us have so much more in common." Patsy stated gleefully.

"Mind you its nothing like it is up here, nurses back home are treated with a little more respect than here, from what I can tell." Delia played with her cup, tilting it slightly so the liquid slanted up to the brim of the cup, slowly coming back down as it was set fully back on the saucer.

"Are you going to try and go into nursing again?" Patsy asked.

Delia thought for a minute, carefully choosing her words.

"I would love to, however, it's not really possible at this point in time, I have to consider Eryn, I don't really have anyone to look after her, and the London seems to be bent on giving all nurses night work, I..." Delia stopped short,

"I do need a job though." the brunette added sadly.

"I'm sure something will come along, and in the mean time I can help you look for someone to take care of Eryn when you do get a job. I dare say I could watch her from time to time, on my days off."

"Really?" Delia asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Patsy smiled brightly.

"What are friends for?" 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have finally written another chapter, sorry peoples for it being like a month in between new content, its been a hectic month with so much over time at work, and then just playing catch up at home with everything. I will hopefully get a rhythm going again so that i can get a new chapter out every week or 2... Thanks for sticking with me.  
> P.S, im really sorry if you all are getting kinda bored, i feel that even before i started writing this chapter its was gonna be a kinda nothing chapter, however in saying that i have the story thought out for the next like 4-5 chapters and im so excited to write them. :D

Opening the heavy oak door the redhead was hit with a wall of warmth, a welcome kindness from the growing gusts of early winter which had started to become more common. Taking off her coat she shivered in delight adjusting to the temperature, the redhead walked up the four small steps to the hallway where she was surprised to see Trixie sitting in front of the telephone, a lit smoke in one hand, and her latest copy of Vogue laying across her lap.

Looking up Trixie's blonde hair fell about her fair face, her ruby red lips parted in a strained smile.

"I can't believe I ironed my uniform for this." she stated in a mocking tone.

"Not one call?" Patsy asked sympathetically, carefully placing her coat over her forearm.

"Not a beep, buzz, ring; nothing." the blonde huffed, feigning frustration

Taking her magazine from her lap she carefully placed it by the telephone. 

"How was you partial day off?" Trixie inquired.

Patsy smiled, readjusting her coat so she could find the front pocket, she twisted open the button with a pop, carefully sliding out the rolled up painting Eryn had done for them both.

"I met up with Delia and Eryn. The little sweetheart made this for us as a thank you for the other day"

Carefully unrolling it she held the sides firmly, holding it in place so Trixie could study it.

"Oh what a little darling. How is she doing?" Trixie asked.

She had been worried about the little girl ever since she had to leave abruptly that day. She had hoped Delia would take her advice and was glad when she heard Patsy say she had in fact seen the brunette and the little girl.

Patsy leaned her shoulder against the door frame.

"Well it turns out that our mysterious Mrs Busby is in fact a nurse herself, when she said that I was quite shocked." Patsy looked at Trixie who had much the same reaction as the redhead did when she found out. 

"Well now." Trixie took a puff of her smoke before extinguishing what was left of it in the near by ashtray.

"I am glad that she was able to take care of her little girl properly. That was quite a nasty bump she got." Trixie stood, stepping away from the phone, walking down the hall back to the door, making a sharp turn to the kitchen, Patsy following in her wake. 

"Tea?" Trixie inquired, as they both entered the warm kitchen, heat still emanating from the little cast iron stove which the house keeper had just finished with, the smell of freshly baked bread filling their nostrils, making their bellies rumble slightly.

The tall slender redhead sat down at the little table, placing the half rolled painting next to her. Patsy nodded her approval before Trixie padded off towards the sink, saucepan in hand. Soft taps of the blondes shoes against the linoleum were everyday sounds, going about the well rehearsed routine of making tea that everyone in the house knew the steps too; a well practised dance of sorts. Today these familiar sounds seemed to be lost on the redhead as she thought back to her lunch date with Delia and her daughter. 

Patsy frowned slightly as the realization hit her that she had not made any other plans to meet up with the smaller nurse. She wasn't sure when she would next see her, however she knew from conversations earlier that day that Delia didn't really get out too much, unless she had errands to run. The brunette very much kept to herself. Patsy was running scenarios through her head as to how she could "accidentally" bump into her when she was startled out of her daydreaming by a ceramic mug being placed in front of her. She thanked the blonde, gently smiling as she took a seat opposite the redhead.   

The pair fell into easy conversation, that was one of the perks about being roommates, that comfortableness that they both had with each other, they felt like they could talk about anything with each other; well most things.

"So where are you going to put the painting? Trixie asked, turning it around so she could look at it again.

"Well, I was thinking in between our beds, since she did paint it for the both of us." Patsy smiled, looking at Trixie who nodded matter of factly

"I think that will do nicely."

Patsy picked up her cup, sipping lightly on the warming liquid, feeling the warmth emanating through her body as she swallowed.

"So, now to more important matters," Trixie exclaimed,

"Have you met Delia's husband, is he ruggedly handsome?" the blonde questioned, her eyes sparkled as Patsy opened her mouth to say something, but stopped short.

Had Delia even mentioned her husband? Patsy thought back to their conversations through out the day, even trying to remember if she had said anything of the sort on the day she had escorted the injured Eryn and Delia back to their home.

"She hasn't said anything about him." Patsy started before taking another sip of her tea.

Trixie looked crestfallen.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that you lived off gossip and gossip alone Trixie Franklin." a wry smile covered the redheads features as she looked at the disappointed blonde.

"I can't say that I don't enjoy a little gossip every now and then, but what good is it when there is no new gossip to hear or look forward to." the blonde sighed.

Before Patsy could say anything else the shrill ringing of the telephone pierced the air. The blonde startled, her eyes widening,

"Oh bother!"

Looking at Patsy she wagged her finger at the amused redhead.

"We'll continue this conversation, later." 

"I'm sure we will." Patsy said before watching the petite blonde nurse scurry off.

***

The day after her lunch date with Patsy, Delia was once again standing out side the Silver Buckle, Eryn was jumping up and down excitedly, her hands placed against the glass as she chanted,

"Jam, jam jam."

 The brunette seemed to be drawn to the Silver Buckle, the low hum of the jukebox, its warm and inviting atmosphere, the fact that the place became deserted like clockwork everyday was a big bonus. It didn't help that she also had an almost three year old child who now constantly begged to have scones and jam. 

Delia had relented after ten minutes of Eryn's begging. 

She was not one to give into the small child easily, however, the memories of being with Patsy, sitting there, just talking, laughing over something that Eryn said, the redhead engaging with the child as much as she did.It had been nice for Delia to be social with someone who didn't know her on a personal level, who was not judging her.

 Although the start had been a little shaky, the brunettes nerves had got in the way, by the end of their lunch Delia felt at ease, calm, and contented with Patsy. It was easy for her to imagine seeing the redhead everyday. 

Delia thought back to the little glances they shared, the looks that lingered for a second too long, the times that Patsy blushed because Delia had looked up unexpectedly. There was definitely a connection between the pair, the brunette just didn't know how deep it really went.

Midday came and more than half the cafe rushed out, chairs scraped, hurried kisses were given as people jogged off to resume work, a few choice words might have been over heard coming from the dock workers who knew they were going to be late, wives gathered their children, walking off leisurely as kids licked their fingers, the remnants of their lunch clearly covering their skin, some older children crying as they got the spit soaked napkin swabbed over their cheeks trying to rub off the sticky mess that sat there.

Delia watched all this, eager for the cafe to clear out fully so she could go in without getting in anyone's way. Finally after a minute of two the out going crowd slowed a little, enough for the brunette and the small child to go in with out impeding the flow of the people still making their way out.

Eryn excitedly hurried over to the table in the back, where they had sat the day before. Delia just chuckled. Slowly she followed behind, watching as the little girl struggled to pull out the chair from the table. Delia did not intervene, the brunette let her do a lot of things by herself, if she ever needed help she would ask for it.

That was how Eryn liked it, she was, when the mood struck her a stubborn child, who did like her independence, she would get grumpy if Delia or Gwen would help her before she was ready to ask for help.

Delia had always admired that in the little girl, her need to learn, to be resourceful, and independent, she definitely took after Gwen in that respect.

Finally getting the chair in the desired position the little girl clambered up, using the rungs on the side of the chair as a little stepping ladder, pulling herself up the rest of the way, she held the back of the chair and edge of the table, before sitting down, smiling triumphantly up at Delia.

"Good job my love." Delia said, pushing the chair in so that Eryn's shoulders were just barely visible over the table, she almost looked like a floating head, sitting there, a hand popping up occasionally to wipe away a stray strand of hair out of her face.

A kindly woman walked up to the table, waiting for Delia to sit down, before she spoke. She was no more than thirty five, her strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a simple high bun, she had a little makeup on, but nothing too distracting, standing off to one side, she smiled at Delia, asking,

"What can I get you, sweethearts?"  

Delia looked over at Eryn, who was still excitedly bobbing up and down in her chair, 

"May I please get a pot of tea, peppermint if you have it, a glass of milk and some scones."

"Of course, it'll just be a few minutes, still gotta get the dirty tables cleaned and such."

"Oh;" Delia paused looking around to see the last few stragglers getting up to leave, while about eight different tables, still had dirty silverware and plates stacked on them.

"Take your time, please, we're in no rush." Delia looked up at the woman to see a smile of relief spring across her kindly face.

"Oh bless you. I'll get it out as quick as I can." and with that the woman hurried off, stuffing her small notepad in the front pocket of her crisp white apron, and sliding the lead pencil behind her ear.

"Mam, I getting jam?" Eryn asked. After listening to the conversation she was horrified to not hear the word jam uttered once, she felt like she needed to correct this mistake.

The brunette laughed, looking over at the confused child. If only my life was that simple thought Delia, the only thing I need to worry about is if I'm getting jam or not.

"Yes cariad, there will be jam, and scones,"

"And Pazy? the little girl interupted excitedly kicking her legs under the table.

"Sweetheart, it's Patsy, can you say it slowly? Like this."

Delia spoke Patsy's name slow enough that all the syllables were drawn out, the little girl copied her, saying it correctly, they both practiced saying it slowly, over and over again, each time Eryn getting it right.

"Okay, now say Patsy?"

"Pazy." the little girl giggled, throwing her head back, and clapping for herself as if she had said it right. Delia smiled, looking cheekily at the small child,

"Close enough I suppose, and you're cute enough to get away with mispronouncing her name." Delia shook her head, wondering if the little girl could actually say her name, and all this was just a funny game to her.

After a few more minutes of waiting the kindly woman bustled back, bending down she placed a full silver tray in front of Delia and Eryn, placing the pot of hot tea on the side of the table closest to Delia, she placed a small glass of milk in front of Eryn, taking the scones she placed ramekins of cream and jam, much to the delight of Eryn in the center of the table, while also sliding off a plate of cucumber sandwiches. Before Delia could say anything the woman smiles

"Now, I know you didn't order these, but we had some extra that we don't need, and you both can't just live off scones and jam alone." She gave a quick wink to Eryn who was flicking her eyes between the woman and the ramekin of jam just sitting there.

'Thank you so much, you're really too kind." Delia was slightly taken aback, having only experienced this kind of hospitality back home, before she was considered a social pariah.

The older woman smiled, not moving from her place beside the table, taking the silver tray she tucked it under her arm before continuing to speak.

"I know this might be a little forward, and I really do apologize, it's only that I was here yesterday when you were with Nurse Mount, and I overheard you were looking for work.

"Oh, well, yes actually." Delia sounded slightly embarrassed, looking away to hide her burning cheeks

 "Well, if you'd like there's a position opening up here shortly, one of the girls, is in the family way and I myself need to go down to part time. You don't have to say yes, I just; I saw you were friends with Nurse Mount, she's done so much for me and my family, and I'm always willing to help out any one who is friends with her see, so..."

"I would love to, thank you. Are you sure? I mean I have my own child, I just don't want any negative attention to come your way.' Delia was thinking rationally, it was certainly a lovely gesture, and one she did not expect at all, however with everyone believing Eryn was her daughter, and no husband there was bound to be certain rumors circulating soon enough.

"Not to sound rude again love, but I don't know your story, and frankly neither do any of these other people, they have no right to judge. Just know you have a job here if you need one. Think it over for a couple of days, you know where to find me."  And with a smile, she turned away, walking over to clean one of the newly vacated tables.

Delia looked over at Eryn, who was now sitting up, her legs tucked under body so she was no longer a floating head, her arm outstretched, just out of reach of the jam.

"Hold you're horses kid." Delia chuckled to herself, as she grabbed one of the scones making it to Eryn's liking. She placed it on a small round plate, pushing it in front of the hungry child, she stopped, tucking a napkin into the top of Eryn's dress. 

Delia sighed contentedly, relieved that things were finally looking up for her and her now jam covered little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Delia finally has a job, yay! Sorry if things are going a little too slowly, im really trying to flesh out the story, Hope you all liked this chapter. :D


	8. Chapter 8

After Delia and Eryn had finished their lunch they both cleaned the table, Delia stacked the dishes in a neat pile, while Eryn tried as much as she could to wipe up the mess she had made with a handful of napkins, however the child found that blobs of jam were hard to wipe off the table.

Delia looked over and saw the jam smeared table and a now jam covered Eryn. The brunette chuckled slightly, catching the attention of the little girl who looked slightly vexed at the stubborn jam. Eryn huffed,

"Won't go mam." The small girl held her hands out in front of her, blotches of sticky strawberry jam covered her fingers, making its way up her pale wrists, staining the bright yellow cardigan which had been rolled up an inch above her elbows.

"Oh come'ere sweetheart, you're a mess." The brunette knelt down. Taking a napkin, she dipped one corner in a cup of water which she had been drinking, and proceeded to rub the stickiness off the young child's skin.

"There we go, all better." Delia held Eryn's hands in hers, bringing them to her face, she placed tiny kisses on the backs of the perfect hands, alternating between the two. 

Eryn laughed, flinging herself into Delia unexpectedly, almost knocking her off balance.

"Fairy kisses!" Eryn exclaimed before she assaulted Delia's cheeks with tiny kisses, the brunette laughed as she felt the slightly sticky lips, peppering her face.

That had been one of the little affections Gwen had taken to doing for Eryn, especially at bed time when the little girl had trouble getting to sleep. She would make her close her eyes, telling her to relax, the sleepy child would comply; Gwen would then take her fingers, and lightly skip them over Eryn's petite nose, lightly over her eyelids, saying that a fairy was dancing, lightly tiptoeing, over the hills and dales of her face, then she would ever so lightly places kisses, saying that the faeries were kissing her goodnight. 

Delia stood up, bringing Eryn with her, shifting the child so she was sitting comfortably on her hip. With her free hand the brunette took the partially wet napkin and wiped over the table, removing the sticky smears of jam, and placing the now crumpled, dirty napkin on the stack of plates. 

Grabbing the woolen coats that were hanging over the back on one of the unused chairs, Delia walked over to the counter, seeing the older woman cleaning under the brass cash register, carefully shuffling stacks of ceramic cups and saucers to one side she carefully wedged her hand under the corner, wiping gently along the underside of the old contraption, and then continuing up the sides. 

Delia quietly thanked her for the extra sandwiches, also mentioning that she would be back in a few days to discuss the job offer. Nodding the woman waved them off before commencing her daily cleaning.

The brunette walked over to the store door, kneeling down, she gently place Eryn's feet on the ground, after throwing her own coat over her knee, she helped her young companion slip into the dark brown woolen coat, grabbing the collar she pulled it snugly around Eryns' neck before standing and pulling her own coat on quickly. Buttoning up the coat she popped the collar so it stood tall, she sighed inwardly, cursing herself and making a mental note that she would have to start bringing scarves for the both of them from now on. 

Before Delia could open the door, a whirlwind of blonde and red swung open the door, the bell above the door frame rang violently, causing the remaining people in the small cafe to turn their heads, white lace curtains whipped wildly as Trixie tried to close the door, using both hands she angled herself so all her upper body strength was pushing against the door, one hand firmly on the door handle the other splayed out level with the blondes head.

Once getting the door successfully closed the blonde let out a sigh of relief, straightening herself, her hands immediately going to her rather muddled blonde locks. 

"Oh dear!" the young nurse stated under her breath.

She turned around, and was greeted by Delia, wide eyed, and trying very poorly to disguise the smile which was slowly creeping across her face.

"Just a tad on the windy side today."  Trixie said quietly as she continued to fix her hair, straightening her vibrant red coat into a more suitable position.

Delia laughed, looking behind Trixie outside the window she saw little whirlwinds of leaves dancing, bits of old crumpled newspaper rolling down the street like condensed tumbleweeds.

"Might have to wait for a minute girls," the blonde smiled back at Delia before looking down to Eryn, widening her eyes as she smiled at the small child,   

"Wouldn't want to get blown away." 

The little girl looked at Trixie, shifting her gaze quickly to out the window and then back to the blonde who was still looking contentedly at the girl.

"Don't worry sweetheart, your mum nor I would ever let that nasty wind get the better of you; no it seems only silly blonde nurses are on it's list." 

Delia looked down at Eryn before winking at the small girl, who seemed to not know how to quite take what Trixie was saying.

"What were you doing in all that Trixie, wanted to forgo the blow dry this week?" Delia said cheekily

"Not a chance Mrs Busby, in fact I might have to double up on my weekly treatment because of my little adventure. I was the volunteer to fetch the apple spice cake, what with the housekeeper being out with a terrible chest infection and all us midwives run off our feet we've hardly had time do anything else, so this is a little treat for ourselves."

Trixie paused, running her fingers through her hair once again.

"You and young Miss Eryn are welcome to join us, i'm sure we could fit a couple extra chairs around the table." Trixie smiled kindly

"Oh thank you, so much Trixie, but i'm afraid we've just finished eating." Delia smiled shyly.

"Perhaps another time?" Delia said hopefully. 

She had been quite taken aback with the generous natures of both midwives she had the fortune of now becoming more socially acquainted with.

"Of course sweetie, you'll always be welcome at Nonatus."

Trixie quickly excused herself for a few seconds while she told the cashier what she was there to collect, paying and engaging in some small talk before making her way back to Delia, her hands now full with a pale pink box.

Delia looked at the box in Trixies' hands, she wished that she could ask about Patsy, how she was, if she was working today, however Delia felt there was no natural way to ask with out is sounding a little too suspicious.

"Let me walk you two home," Trixie paused,

"Oh unless you have other errands you need to run, i'm sorry that was a little too presumptuous." The blonde stopped to rearrange the slightly awkward box to better fit in her hands while Delia, hand poised to open the door, looked out side to see if the wind had died down a little. 

"Not at all," stated the brunette, "we were just about to go on a little walk, but I think this wind might be a little too much, so I think home would be the perfect place to be. 

All three waited in the store for a minute or so longer, trying to judge the best time to leave the safety and warmth and into the wind tunnel that seemed to have been gathering strength and speed as they stood there. Suddenly there was a lull and all the leaves dropped, gracefully floating the last couple of inches to the cobbled street. 

"Looks like it's now or never girls!" Trixie shouted a little too loudly. 

Delia flung open the door, waiting for the blonde to quickly scurry through, both her hands holding this pale pink box strongly in place, grabbing a hold of Eryns' hand and forearm the brunette hoisted her up so she once again sitting comfortable on her hip, placing her hand gently against the golden locks to held the small girls head gently into her shoulder in case the wind did happen to whip up again.

After running around the corner both women stuck close to the building walls, the pair walked quickly for half a block, both at the ready if any wind were to unexpectedly whip up, after a while both women lessened their pace, finally walking side by side.

Delia stopped once again and put Eryn down so she could walk by herself, the little girl stayed close by, but far enough away so that she felt like she was on her own little adventure, running and then stopping, waiting for the two women to catch up before taking off again, running over to open doors, peeping inside, peering around corners, watching the older children play.

Delia watched the young girl, keeping a close eye on her, feeling the fear starting to constrict her chest, she could not let on that she was scared to let her young girl go, because that in turn would have a negative effect on the girls' confidence and psyche. The brunette knew that she had to keep her young girl safe, while letting her explore and create her own strength and identity.   

Watching the young girl running back and forth Delia waited until the little girl was far enough away so that she could not hear the conversation, slowly the brunette turned, looking at Trixie before shyly speaking,

"I was wondering Trixie, I know you and Nurse Mount have already done so much for both Eryn and myself, but I was just wondering, if it's not too much trouble, would you like to come to Eryn's birthday, I mean its not going to be much, but Eryn loves you both so much, and, I...I would really appreciate it.

The blonde looked at the small brunette nurse, a pinkish hue coloured her cheeks letting Trixie know it had taken a great deal of courage for Delia to even ask. With a great big smile plastering her face the blonde practically glided in front of Delia, making her come to a complete stop.

"Oh sweetie, yes, of course I'll come, and Patsy will come too; I'm sure of it. What day were you planning?" Trixie was already so excited.

Normally she would not have accepted an invitation like this, not that an invitation would have been extended to her in the first place, there was still a barrier of professionalism that separated the nurses and nuns from the rest of the community, being courteous and kind while they were on the job was one thing, but to invite them to their childrens' birthdays, that was going a little too far, and if they were invited to every childs birthday they helped deliver, then they wouldn't have time for anything else.

"You'll really come?" Delia said, trying to hide the surprise from her voice. 

Trixie nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, well, Eryns birthday isn't until next Thursday, so I was thinking we could have a picnic on the Saturday? 

"Let's take a little detour shall we, I can check to see if I'm off, and I can drop off this blasted apple spice cake, I don't think I've ever carried something so awkward in my life, and I've partially piggy backed a very intoxicated Patience Mount two and a half blocks before." Both woman smiled at the last statement. 

Delia called for Eryn, who instantly came running back, squeezing in between both Trixie and Delia. The young girl sought out both their hands, before talking off, walking again, two quick steps for every one of theirs. 

Polite conversation filled the air as they walked back to Nonatus, the wind had died down; however there was still a chill that bit around their exposed hands. Quickly turning the corner the grand stone building came into view, just as busy as all the previous streets they had walked down.

An older man stood off to one side of the building, his fingers making quick work of a bike chain, the oily rag working over each individual link. Children ran about, climbing around a fence that separated a little vegetable garden from the rest of the house.

"You can come inside out of the cold if you want, Delia." Trixie said as they neared the building, the bronze plaque with the words Nonatus House etched neatly, coming into view, sitting right under a large bell, bolted into the brickwork, its large ornate bracket sitting slightly askew.

"Oh, no, Eryn and I can just rest out here on the steps." Delia hung back, stopping on the lower step, while Eryn continued to follow Trixie up to the top step.

Before Trixie could open the door the loud sound of the latch echoed as it was unlocked from the other side, it was slowly pulled open, a slender figure came into view, her dark forest green check shirt complementing both her pale complexion and red hair, which was pulled back into two loose plaits.

"Trixie, where on earth have you been, I was just about to send out a search party for you, and poor Sister Monica Joan, I think she's near delirium with no cake in the house." Patsy chuckled to herself.  Suddenly realizing that Trixie wasn't alone she looked from Eryn to Delia before saying any proper greeting.

"Oh, hello you two, I didn't realize we were going to have company." 

Moving her attention, she looked at Trixie.

"Shall I inform Sister Julienne that we have guests?"

"No, they won't be staying for lunch, Delia will fill you in on what's happening. I on the other hand had better get this cake in here quick smart before Sister Monica Joan really starts making a scene. 

And with that Trixie walked past the redhead, careful not to hit or crumple the box on the door frame.

Patsy looked down at Delia, who was leaning her side against the stone railing leading down the stairs, her hand going up to tuck a stray piece of hair that had some how become loose from her high ponytail. 

Patsy smiled, waiting for the brunette to look up at her, to start talking about what had brought her here. 

Patsy could sense that Delia was a fairly shy person, especially after the encounters she had had with the brunette, however she thought it would be a little different after yesterday, they had left things on such a good note, they had joked with one another, smiled. Or had Patsy just imagined it all? Hopeful of any kind of connection with any beautiful woman she came across.

It was then Patsy felt a soft pulling on the side of her tucked in shirt.

"Paz, Paz!" Eryn was looking up at the redhead, smiling her biggest smile, while balancing on her tip toes.

"Hi kiddo, what did you do today?" 

"Got jam!" 

"Really, well I'm about to have some jam myself."

Eryn looked down shocked at Delia. 

"Mam, Paz has jam!"

"A lot of people probably have jam cariad, that doesn't mean you have to eat it all." Delia said calmly as she looked from the now crestfallen two year old to the slightly confused redhead.

Delia smiled shyly at the tall redhead, whispering,

"We found out we liked jam yesterday after our outing and now it's really all she'll talk about."

Patsy sniggered, before quietly adding;

"Um, what about the Paz thing, I'm not quite sure I understand that."

Patsy looked at the brunette, Delias face coloured, without looking at the redhead she stated, rather quickly so the words just fell out of her mouth, in an almost incoherent jumble.

"Im sorry, I've been trying to teach her how to say your name properly. Im not sure if she can or not, but that's the best I can get out of her.

Patsy bent down, lifting the small child up so she was resting comfortable on her hip.

"I don't mind, Delia, really. I've been called worse." she chuckled.

"She's just lucky she's cute like her mumma."

Patsy's eyes widened. She really had not meant to say it like that, even if she had been thinking it. Both women blushed profusely. Patsy who usually knew exactly what to say stumbled over her words, hurriedly apologizing, before walking two steps, still carrying the little girl who had entangled herself around the redheads neck, making a getaway impossible.

Taking a deep breath Patsy turned around, wanting hastily to change the subject.

"So what brought you here?" Patsy forced a smile over her horrified face.

"I ran into Trixie, and she offered to walk me home." Delia stopped, breathing in slowly she released her breath steadying herself on the stone rail.

"I also wanted to ask if you and Trixie wanted to come to Eryns birthday, but you're probably working or something, I think Trixie is checking now, but I'm not sure, it's okay if you can't come, I was just going to do something small, so its no problem."

Delia cringed inwardly as the words just fell from her mouth, landing in what felt like a huge pile right at her feet.

Patsy stilled, looking at the brunettes profile, as she seemed to shrink into her shell more and more. Patsy reached out using her free hand, she placed it gently where the small brunettes shoulder blades would have been, under the thick coat. 

Delia looked up, worry in her eyes.

"I'll come Delia, just tell me when;" The redhead had never been much of the comforting type, however seeing this woman basically deconstructing herself worth right in front of the redhead, that was more than enough for her. 

"But you can't come if your working." Delia stated, thinking logically. 

"I'll come when ever I can, wouldn't want to disappoint this little bundle of energy." Patsy said as she bounced the little girl on her hip, making her giggle. 

"Thank you." Delia smiled. 

Despite the wind picking up again, Delias' chest felt warm, radiating out through her arms to her fingertips. The subtle pressure of Patsys hand still resting against Delias back was enough to calm her nerves. 

"Thank you so much Pats."   


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do apologize for there not being any new content for a couple months, had some medical stuff going on, new job and the like. Hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Love to hear what your thoughts are. PS, sorry that it's kinda a little shorter than all the other chapters.

Trixie hurried down the hall, walking a little faster as the kitchen came into view. Slipping the pink box a little more unceremoniously from her arms than she intended too she shook them by her sides a little, willing the circulation to return.

The blonde turned just in time to see Sister Monica Joan peering into the kitchen, a bright, mischievous look on her face, her eyes not faltering, staring squarely at the cake box, not noticing, or perhaps not letting on that she noticed the young nurse, who had stepped aside slightly.

"I didn't realise my father was a glass maker!" 

The blondes statement catching the older woman off guard slightly, her glance waived and she quickly glanced at Trixie before staring straight ahead again.

"A useful skill to have I am sure, but for now there is a new light in here which must be assessed, and I am afraid it falls to me to take the burden off all those who surround me."

"A burden which can be eased after supper Sister, we don't want you to spoil your dinner." Trixie said over her shoulder as she walked quickly off to the alcove where the phone and rota were kept.  
An exasperated statement was what followed, becoming less and less coherent as she turned the corner.

Opening the slightly rickety draw to the left of the phone, Trixie managed to pull a black spiral binder out, setting it on the table before flicking through the pages until she came to the aforementioned day; sliding her finger down she saw that Patsy had a shift the previous night and she had the delight of a Saturday clinic they did once a month, how ever that only lasted till midday, and then they were both off. 

Trixie smiled, she couldn't believe her luck, closing the book she hurriedly places it back in the draw before making her way back to the front entrance, as she walked past the kitchen she glanced over her shoulder, sharply calling out to Sister Monica Joan, who jumped back, closing the lid to the now slightly crushed pink cake box, standing straight as a needle, looking up, as if scrutinizing a dirty cobweb in the top most corner of the room.

***

Trixie opened the door, the coolness hitting her face instantly, she saw that both Patsy and Delia had moved up to the front veranda sheltering in slightly from the cool winds, both women looked over to the young blonde,

"Well Delia it looks like you and Eryn will be having company after all!" Trixie exclaimed excitedly, instant relief spread over the brunettes face, her shoulders relaxing. 

"We both have it off?" Patsy said suspiciously, not trusting that it could be that easy. 

Usually if they wanted to have an outing with just the two of them it was like finding hens teeth, it just didn't happen, unless there was some major rearranging with the schedule, and if Barbara wanted to come along or one of the young nurses wanted to invite her then it was never going to happen. All of the nurses there had resigned to the fact that their work life balance was going to be a little skewed, so Patsy was in her right mind to be a little wary.

"Surprisingly yes. You work the night before and I have Saturday Clinic, but that usually only lasts till midday, twenty after if we're running a little late."

Delia looked to Patsy, slightly concerned, 

"I can try for another day, perhaps, I don't want you not getting any sleep, I wouldn't want to..."

Patsy interrupted,

"Not a chance Busby, you can't get rid of me that easily, plus, I can have a solid five hour sleep before getting up and coming over; believe me, I've worked on less."

Delia smiled, wordlessly nodding in agreement.

"So, do you want us to bring anything? And what about presents? Is there anything that Eryn wants or needs?" Trixie flooded the conversation with questions, her excitement showing, much to the delight of both Delia and Patsy, who glanced at each other before laughing wholeheartedly.

"You do realise this party isn't for you, don't you Trix?" Patsy joked, arching her eyebrow, waiting for the blondes response.

"You know I love a good party as much as the next Patience Mount."

"I'm not quite sure how many parties you've been to Trixie, but I think you'll find a three year olds a little different than the ones you're use to." Delia stated happily

Eryn walked over from playing on the stairs, squeezing past Patsy; she started to tug softly on Delia's coat before raising her arms above her head, signaling that she wanted to be held, the little girl clung to the brunette, her eyes starting to feel heavy as she snuggled into Delia's warm embrace.

Delia kissed the little girls head lightly before turning her attention back to the young nurses.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Delia smiled before turning to Patsy,

"I'll tell you all the details about the party once I know them, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for Trixie." Delia winked at Patsy before turning to Trixie, smiling innocently, 

Trixie laughed it off, stepping aside so that Delia could climb down the steps, taking them one at a time as she could not see over Eryn head.

After saying their goodbyes Trixie looked over to Patsy;

"Gosh sweetie, better get you inside, your cheeks are looking a little flushed, but that's what this wind will do to you I suppose."

Patsy hummed her response, lost in thought at the feeling that was growing in her chest, the little spark that had flickered every time she spent any time with the brunette, that had surged when she had winked at her. Looking out down the street she followed Delia's form as it disappeared around the curve in the road. She turned to go inside, smiling at the thought that she would once again be seeing Delia in the near future.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so lucky you; another chapter is up already, (getting put on call for work does wonders for my creativity) Hope you all like it.   
> Also thanks for all the feed back im getting.

As the afternoon wore on and turned into night the weather became considerably worse. The wind howled, whipping the rain into a frenzy; coming down from all angles, it tapped against window panes, pouring out of drains, flooding the gutters; making it impossible to keep anything below the shin dry. 

"I pity any poor soul that is out in that ghastly weather tonight!" Trixie stated as she poured herself, Barbara and Patsy a cup of tea. Not taking her eyes off the task at hand, because knowing her luck she would happen to spill it down the front of her nicely pressed uniform.

"I wouldn't have said that;" Barbara said quietly, looking over to Trixie. The blonde placed the now emptied kettle onto the stove top, opening the top utensil draw in search of a teaspoon before she acknowledged what the young nurse had said, a smile of amusement covering her face.

"Why ever not Barbara, you're not superstitious are you?" Trixie quipped, turning back around, giving all three cups a quick stir before skillfully picking them up, and placing them gently in front of each corresponding woman. 

"I just think that one should not tempt fate, and throwing something like that out into the world..." the young woman stopped talking and looked over at the amused expression that Trixie had plastered over her features.

"I would just be a little more cautious, that's all." Barbara stated before taking the string of her teabag and swirling it around her teacup in miniature figure eights.

"I have to agree with Babs on this one Trixie, better to be safe than sorry, especially with you being on call again." Patsy tilted her head slightly, her red hair falling about her face.

"Nonsense! We have no mothers due for a couple more days yet, you both know how it gets within the weeks leading up to Christmas, we can practically hear crickets chirp."

"Christmas crickets, I say I'd pay good money to see that!" Patsy howled with laughter, 

"And a little Santa hat perched on each antenna." The redhead mimed, sticking both hands on the top of her head, her fingers swirling around in opposite directions.

Barbara who was in the process of swallowing a mouthful of tea, bit back her laughter, as she did not want to spray the women with luke warm tea. Holding her hands up to cover her mouth, she swallowed the remaining liquid, before letting out an almighty cough, mingled with laughter, as she turned away from the table. 

"Are you quite alright Barbara?" Trixie got up, quickly moving behind her and patting her back lightly with her hand.

Barbara nodded, still coughing, tears threatening to fall as the coughs slowly subsided.

"Sorry." Patsy apologised, wincing slightly as the brunette regained composure.

Barbara cleared her throat, shaking her head.

The echoes of laughter subsided each of the women sat quietly for a moment, sipping on their tea, or sitting contentedly, their hands wrapped around the now comfortably warm cups. 

The silence was broken by Trixie, who lightly tapped the top of the table with her hand, palms flat against the pockmarked wood, 

"So, what are we going to do about for presents for Eryn?" the blonde spoke, directing the question more towards Patsy.

Patsy rolled her eyes, her lips pursed in a tired half smile. Since Delia had left that afternoon Trixie had tried to broach the subject no less than three times. Patsy was becoming a little frustrated, more with herself than the questions really. Ever since Delia had mentioned a birthday party for Eryn, the redhead had been trying to think of the prefect gift for the little girl. Everything that Patsy had come up with had been exquisite, and very expensive; and that was half the problem, she did not want Delia to feel like she was showing her up, in any way shape or form. Patsy knew that Delia would most likely only be giving her daughter a small gift, based on the circumstances they were currently in. 

"I really don't know Trixie, I mean we really don't know Delia or Eryn that well, we don't know their likes, what she needs, I'm a little lost on the present front." 

"Of course we don't but that makes it all the more fun. I already know the practical present that we can get her; the poor girl needs shoes, I know you've seen the boots she constantly wears, they are almost too small for her, and they look like they are about to fall apart." Trixie sighed. 

"Yes, I did notice that." Patsy bit her lip, chewing on it thoughtfully.

"Is that she little girl you helped last week?" Barbara chimed in. 

Trixie hummed in acknowledgment, 

"The sweetest little girl you'll ever meet I dare say." 

"Well, I think its a good start," The redhead stated, rolling down her long pajama sleeves to sit just above her slender wrists. 

The cold was starting to creep into the kitchen, the windows which were still getting struck with the occasional droplets of rain had begun to slowly fog up, the condensation on the inside of the pane settling, and with the now cold cups of tea sitting before them there was no barrier of warmth. 

"I suggest we continue this conversation up stairs girls." the small blonde said, before pushing her chair back, and gathering up the cups. 

"At least we will be a little warmer up there. 

The other two women muttered in agreement, moving quickly and quietly to the stairs before ascending in single file. 

Before Trixie made it to the top of the staircase the loud reverberating sound of the phone could be heard echoing off the walls.

Freezing in her tracks, her eyes widened before watching the other two woman whip around, broad smiles covering their faces.

"Not one word!" The blonde pointed a finger at them, before turning on her heel, grumbling the whole way down.

Barbara looked at the taller woman innocently, saying with the utmost sincerity,

"She should have knocked on wood." 

Patsy sniggered, leading the way back to her shared room.

***

Eryn awoke with a start, the room was dark but for a sliver of light where the door was ajar, fear settling in a small body as she could not feel Delia beside her. She started to cry, panicking at the sound of the of the wind and rain outside.   
"Mam! Mam!" She cried, yelling above the loud tapping on the glass. 

She started to crawl backwards off the bed, getting caught up in her long nigh shirt. 

Delia opened the door, the dull yellow light from the kitchen cascading in, as she caught site of Eryn, scrambling off the side of the bed, hitting the flood with a thunk.

"Cariad, what's the matter?"

Delia picked up the hysterical little girl, seeing that she was completely twisted up in the blue and white stripped material. 

"Mam loud!" the little girl hiccoughed, before starting to cry again, burying her head in the crook of Delias' neck.

Delia cradled her little girl, who was still muttering incoherently into the brunettes hair. Swaying on the spot Delia just held her, whispering soothing words, kissing her little shoulder and arm which had escaped though the now stretched neck hole of the night shirt. 

Delia slowly made her way over to the single bed, which she had been trying to get Eryn to sleep in by herself, some nights she did, but others Delia would wake up to find a mop of blonde ringlets on her chest, she little girl curled against her body.   
Tonight was going to be another one of those nights.

"Are you scared by the rain baby?" 

She felt Eryn snuggle in a little closer, signaling her answer.

"There's nothing to be frightened off sweetheart, it's just the rain hitting the window, that's all." 

"But I's 'cared mam." Eryn sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her freed hand.

"I know cariad, but you know what, it's okay to be scared, mam get scared all the time." 

"Yeah?" the little voice was tentative.

'I do. All the time, but then I think of you, and how much I love you and the scared feeling goes away a little." 

Eryn nodded slightly, still holing on tight to the young nurses neck.

"What do you love the most out of anything in the world?" 

Delia waited but there was no response, only sniffling.

"What about...jam, i know you love jam."

"Yeah." Eryn smiled slightly

"What else?" Delia encouraged

"Love ducks, and...and love mam, and jam." the little girls' smile was becoming bigger and brighter with each thing she said, the sound of the rain vanishing into the distance as she named all the things she loved, her fear becoming smaller and smaller.

Delia sat on the side of the twin bed, pushing the covers down to the end of the bed; sitting Eryn up straight so she could maneuver her arm back through her tangled clothing. 

Eryn sat on Delia's lap playing with the drawstrings of her pants, swinging her legs. 

"You wanna go back to sleep cariad?" Delia looked down and saw the little girl rubbing her eyes.

"Mam sleep too?" Eryn yawned sleepily.

"Yes sweetheart. I'll sleep too." 

Delia scooted back using one arm to hold herself up while the other held onto the half sleeping child. Laying the child next to her, she lay on her side, bending down to bring the covers back up to envelope them both in a cocoon of warmth. Delia gently laid her arm over the little girl, who was now fast asleep curled against Delia's body. Placing a kiss on the wild ringlets she stared out into the semi lit room, the light fading slowly and being replaced by the faint glow of red tendrils, and the sounds of running water.


	11. Chapter 11

Patsy had been pacing in front of the large grey door that signaled where Delia and Eryn lived for more than 5 minutes, walking by her bike which was propped up against the side of the building for the third time; she once again turned, hovering near the rear wheel, she adjusted the leather satchel which sat on the sturdy metal frame; she looked up again at the door, willing it to open, the redhead wishing for the brunette to step out over the threshold, hand in hand with the little girl for an outing of some sort; perfect timing could be used as the start of a incredibly witty conversation, but Patsy had been staring at the door for the last thirty seconds and the door had not moved an inch.

Patsy was resigned to the fact that she would have to initiate the meeting. It wasn't like Patsy was dropping by with nothing to do or to say to the woman, there was a purpose to her visit. It just felt strange, she had seen the woman nearly every day for the last week, really without meaning to, half the time at least. The redhead felt like she was intruding now, coming into a life that she had no right to be in, especially to her home, her safe space. Patsy was all about safe spaces and barriers, she had quite a few herself, and so was aware of the significance of coming over unannounced 

Straightening her shoulders the redhead strode over to the door once again, only this time she knocked loudly three times, taking a step back so as not to crowed the doorway. Glancing nervously up and down the street she pulled her coat closer to her, puddles of icy water still on the ground from the mornings downpour, oily rainbows glistened in the sunlight which was feebly peaking through the grey clouds.

The large grey door swung open revealing a middle aged woman, long salt and pepper hair framing her face, curling slightly at the ends, her rather thin lips accentuated with bright red lipstick, and a perfectly presentable pencil skirt matched with a white button down blouse and a cardigan, all a size too small for the figure it sat on.

" 'Allo Nurse Mount, wot you doing over 'ere; we ain't go no babies in this 'house, less you count the kid upstairs." the womans' honest statement rang in Patsy' ears, cheerily smiling her greeting.

"Hello Mrs Baxter, how are you doing this morning?" 

"Jus' about to do a spot of cleaning Nurse." 

Patsy looked over the womans shoulder spying a metal pail filled with warm soapy water, a mop, scrubbing brush, and a stack of old warn (but clean) cloths sat along side it, taking up nearly half the walk way of the already small hallway.

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you, I won't be taking up too much of your time. The reason I called is to see if i can talk with Mrs Busby; I have some news that i need to relay to her."

The redheaded nurse saw the momentary look that feel over the older womans face. Looking back Patsy continued to smile, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, is that so." The older woman peered over her shoulder, as if to check if anyone else was around. Then she stepped down a step down a two of the steps, closing the gap between her and Patsy.

Whispering the tall nurse could smell the faint aroma of alcohol mixed with tea,

"There's som'ing off about that one Nurse, too quiet for her own good if you ask me, and haven't seen hide nor 'air o' that husban' she had that kid wiff."

Mrs Baxter nodded matter of factly, still bent over so she was far too close to Patsy for her own liking.

"I'm sure that's not the case Mrs Baxter, Delia's been a lovely girl every time i've seen her; and I dare say her husband is working away." 

Patsy didn't like to speculate about others lives, she also did not like rumors being started for the sake of idle gossip.

"Well Nurse, alls I'm saying is be careful with that one, you don't wanna get too close, less people start talkin'" 

Patsy could feel her blood start to boil, rushing to her head, pounding in her ears. The redhead straightened, becoming taller that the woman in front of her even with the added height of the step.

Sharply the redhead spoke, 

"Well, I shall know where the rumors started, shan't I Mrs Baxter. Now if you'll excuse me." 

The slender woman waited for Mrs Baxter to move aside slightly before she walked past her, past the cleaning supplies and up the stairs which lead to a small landing wooden landing. 

Stopping just out of view of the older woman Patsy looked down, processing what had just happened. Huffing slightly she walked the last could of steps to the black door with stood before her. Patsy smiled as she took in the full view of the door, it had been covered with two small drawings, all of Eryn's doing, Delia's handwriting delicately sloping above, spelling out. Busby Residents.

Patsy shook her head before knocking lightly. Her nervousness forgotten about, as she ran the scenario she had just been apart of through her head one more time.

Patsy could hear muffled sounds of life from behind the door, the locked twitched slightly as if it was about to be open, a few seconds went by before Delia spoke, her sweet voice calming Patsy down.

"Who is it?" 

"It's me Delia, Patsy."

The redhead waited for the door to open, hearing the latch being pulled back she shifted slightly as the the heavy wood eased open slowly, Delias face peering through the crack, their eyes met, Patsy smiled patiently, as the brunette tentativly opened the door the rest of the way.

Patsy stopped, her arm leaning slightly against the door way.

"Im sorry, i wasn't really expecting any one to stop by." Delia bowed her head, looking down at her flour covered dress and apron, brushing her hands over the material lightly, loosening some of the flour that sat there.

"Oh, Delia, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have called in unexpectedly like this..." 

"Its okay, really Pats." Delia interrupted, not wanting the redhead to feel upset at all.

Quietly Delia continued,

"You can come in if you like; if you don't mind the mess." 

Both women looked over the brunettes shoulder to an equally flour covered Eryn, who was standing on a chair, one hand laying flat against the counter, the other hand thoroughly cleaning the now empty bowl of its cake batter.

Patsy laughed, getting Eryn's attention. Jumping up slightly the little girl excitedly shouted the name she had given the redhead, popping her fingers in her mouth as she did, skillfully licking off the batter, while still somewhat cheering the redheads name.

Eryn stopped, turning to pick up the chipped ceramic bowl in her small hands, carefully she held the bowl out in front of herself.

"Wan' some Paz?"

Both woman burst out laughing as Delia closed the door, securing the bolt once again.


End file.
